The Cullens' Bad Ass
by purple swerl
Summary: Charlie leaves bella and her mom when she was 5 now she is 17 and tough as a brick she moves to forks and meets the cullens who instantly become a problem with all their friendlyness. What will happen? rated M just cuz. BxE AH OOC will not update alot:
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.(heeey it is our first story so be gentle with us**

**Me and my friend will be writing this and updating a lot)**

**Disclaimer :we do not own anything but the plot!!!**

**Prologue**

Hey this is Bella and this is my story. It all started when I was 5 years old…

_Flashback_

"_NOOOOO! You can't leave!!" the little brown haired girl said _

"_but I have to" replied her father_

"_why" the little brown haired girl cried_

"_cuz it's not working out with me and your mother" he said trying to comfort her. But she did not want his comfort, this was unfair how could he leave her?? Why now ??_

"_ill see you soon, probably during the summer" her father told her_

"_ok daddy" she said while trying to fight back tears_

_End of flashback_

Yup my father left me and my mother to fend for ourselves you could say I turned out alright if you think fighting with the cheer captain and yelling at my sooo called respected others.

I am only 17 but with my attitude and I.Q. People think I am much older. I have stupid brown eyes and what used to be dull brown hair that is currently black with the

tips colored pink. Though my mother thinks that it looks ridiculous.

My mom got remarried to some guy who thinks he can play baseball but he is only in minor league. So I am leaving. No not in the :"running away" type thing I mean I the "going to live with my dad" type thing. My mom is not the kind of women to hide her…….affection?? I don't want to see every single love supported action that comes with the marriage thing.

So here I am leaving phoenix and going to live with my dad in forks, I know I know the place sounds wired but spoons is NOT to the right of the place called plate.

It is actually the most beautiful and sunniest place in the world if you get past all the trees and greenness and the 363 days of rain!!! Joyyyyy! _Heavy sarcasms._

_I think this will be greeeaaaat!! NOT!!!!!_

**A.N.( tell us what u think good, bad, amazing?? PLEASE Review!!!) (yes review and tell us how it is and if you want more sooo, presss the review button plz I will find you if you don't ******** lol )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N (ok so it's been a couple of days. sooo I got 4 review which is awesome!! I say thank you to who ever reviewed!! Thanxs)**

Well now im on the plane to forks and its been 4 hours already. The flight attendant keeps asking if I need anything! And its really pissing me off!! If she asks one more time im going to…

"mam do you need anything??" she asked. I hade to keep my anger in check.

"No im fine!" I said in clenched teeth

"Ok" she said while walking away.

The plane had landed and now im looking for my dad. I found him leaning against the wall trying to be out of everyone's way. Like father like daughter. I walked up to him and gave a small smile; he smiled too and gave me an awkward one-armed hug.

"Its glad to see you bells!" he said

"It's glad to see you too char-dad"

"your hair changed" he said pointing out the obvious

"ya I did"

"I think its really cool" Charlie said

Charlie is the only parent that actually appreciates that I dye my hair different colours.

"Bells the courser is this way" Charlie told me. Yup we are riding in the courser. Isn't that just awesome! _Note the sarcasm._

The 1 hour car ride had an uncomfortable silence, none of us not knowing what to say to each other.

We pulled in to the drive way, the house looked the same last time I saw it "_which was 2 year ago"_ **(don't want to explain what it looks like, the same as the book/movie).**

"Dad ill just go up and unpack ok?" I said

"Ok. Oh bells you start school tomorrow ok" Charlie told me

"ya ok dad" I just went upstairs and unpacked thinking about school the next day.

~**THE NIXT MORNING~**

I woke up the next day with a loud ringing right beside me. Ugg I don't want to go to school! The beeping of the alarm clock was more annoying then any other, I moved my hand to knock it off the table but apparently I was really mad because it ended up across the room were it had smashed into the wall. Opps.

I sat in bed knowing what would come next. I heard the distant thump of hurried footsteps and then my door burst over.

"Bells!" my dad said "are you ok." He looked at me in bed then at the opposite wall with the smashed alarm clock with a look of shock. He looked back and forth until he finally just stared at me mouth hanging open

"Good morning to you too" he finally said his voice a little shaken. "Should I be worried??" he looked at me strangely

"Oh no dad you don't need to worry" I said to him.

"Ok… well you have school today"

"Ok."

Charlie left and I got up to go take a shower.

After my shower I got dressed in a light blue happy bunny tee, black skinny jeans, and my costume made converse**.(links on profile)**

I went down stairs to eat breakfast and noticed that Charlie wasn't there. So I just went to grab a nutria grain bar and gabbed my sweater **(link on profile)**

I went outside and noticed my motorcycle out on the driveway, I noticed a note on the seat, and it read:

_Dear bells_

_I found this on the driveway and I figured that it was yours._

_Love Charlie_

_P.S be careful_

_P.S.S really careful_

_P.S.S.S wear your helmet_

Wow Charlie really is ASWOME! I don't think any other parent will allow there child to drive a motorcycle! I got on my bike and drove to the school.

**~AT SCHOOL~**

I parked my bike and saw that a lot of people were staring at me, so I yelled

"TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!!" I screamed

I kept on walking until I heard a booming laugh and I stopped walking and looked to see who was laughing, and then I saw the 6 most beautiful people. There was a small pixie looking girl, a tall blonde curly haired guy with an ok build, a boom shell blond girl, a really big and built guy, and a bronzed haired guy with a medium build,_ the bronzed one looked like a god._

I shook my head and kept walking. Once I reached the office I saw a read headed lady at the counter "excuse me um….." I looked at her name tag it said "miss. Cope im here for my schedule "

"Oh …. Name please"

" Isabella swan…"

"ummm…OH Here I found it. Ok so here is your schedule, and map and your supposed to get this signed from all of your teachers. Ok" miss cope said

"Umm sure" I said as I left the office

As I was leaving the office I bumped into a wall

"ouff"I said when I hit the ground

I looked up to see a big burley guy laughing his head off. Ugg. I got off the ground and stomped off in the other direction.

"Oh wait I sorry my name is Alice Cullen" the pixie girl that I now know is Alice said

"Ok…ummmm I guess ill introduce myself...bella swan"

"Ok Will you like to sit with us at lunch??" she asked

"surrreeeee ... i said very unsure"

"...i got to go to class now" i said trying to get away

"I bet you she's Italian" Emmett wispered to Edward

**~AT LUNCH~**

I walked in to the lunch room to see and hear everybody quite down and look at me, then I yelled once again,

"TAKE A PICTURE I'LL LAST LONGER"

but this time a couple of people actually took out their phone and pointed it at me, sooo the only Bella thing I did was looked at the phone and gave a big smile and flipped them off. **: P**

I looked to see Alice waving franticly and out of nowhere she yelled

"BELLA COME OVER HERE!WERE OVER HERE! YOUUUUUUUWHOOOOOO OVER HERE!!!"

Wow could Alice be anymore energetic and loud. So I stated to walk toward their table. The weird thing is that again people were staring at the Cullen's and me.

"Hey" they all said to me as I sat down. Though I didn't say anything I just started eating my pizza.

"Aren't you gunna say hello?? " Alice said

"Bo journo" I told them

"I told you that she was Italian" Emmett whispered to Edward .

**A.N. i dont owne anything but the plot :(:)**


End file.
